Day Four/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 15 13:21:45 2014 -0400 13:40 <@Wackd> Hi! 13:56 ...When do you sign in to this thing? Are you just always here? 13:56 <@Wackd> I usually do it at about noon. 14:20 ...Why is the tumblr thing "#tvtropestoonami" when you click on the "story" button? 14:20 <@Wackd> Because I run another room with that name and have for going on two years now and sometimes I get mixed up. 14:21 <@Wackd> Thanks for pointing that out, I'm gonna fix it now. 14:21 It only happens in the tab though. It's weird. 14:21 <@Wackd> Because I coded that page by hand. 14:23 <@Wackd> There. Fixed. 14:24 The only other person I know that can do things like that is my niece. It's really scary. 14:24 <@Wackd> I took a class last semester. 14:24 <@Wackd> Then I forgot pretty much all of it and just used Google. 14:25 I don't know how she learned how to do computer stuffs. 14:26 <@Wackd> Probably mostly Google. 14:27 <@Wackd> And also kids pick up on new technology faster than adults do, since they figure things out more based on intuition and less on prior knowledge. 14:28 See, my running theory was just that everybody younger than me was some sort of cybernetic super-mutant. 14:29 <@Wackd> I read a great book called "Everything Bad is Good for You", which points out that kids have to figure out more complex machines than their parents did when they were kids. Needing to figure out how to navigate Blu-Ray players, more intricate games, more complex Web stuffs strengthens their analysis skills. 14:30 Except my brother is older than me and understands most of this stuff. So my theory was shitty anyway. And, I mean, I can usually figure out most stuff to get games and movies going. 14:31 I wonder how much of Half Life I can play through in 30 minutes. 14:33 <@Wackd> Probably fifteen minute's worth. :P 14:37 ...I was going to get offended but then remembered I was still looking at this and TV Tropes. So nevermind. I even procrastinate when I'm procrastinating. 14:37 <@Wackd> I was making a joke about fractions... 14:42 <@Wackd> Hi Mukora! 14:42 Howdy 14:52 I'm here and I'm hiding in a starbucks so interruption potential is at nil 14:53 <@Wackd> Woot! Now we just need T. 14:53 I'm here at home, with an internet connection that's disconnected once already. 14:53 <@Wackd> Don't worry, we're no stranger to tech problems around these parts. 14:54 I always get the good, bad and ugly theme in my head whenever someone says these parts 14:54 ... Man, you know what's sad? 14:54 The McDonald's Peabody & Sherman commercial has more in common with the old shorts than the movie. 14:55 <@Wackd> I'm more partial to "The Ecstasy of Gold" when it comes to Ennio Morricone. 14:55 I've heard okay things about the movie 14:55 <@Wackd> Also I take that as a good thing. 14:55 <@Wackd> That movie....uuuuuugh... 14:55 Wackd hated the movie. 14:55 Alright 14:56 It has Stephen Colbert in it. I refuse to believe it's bad. 14:56 *Yoda laugh* 14:56 <@Wackd> Colbert's in it for a cumulative five minutes. 14:56 <@Wackd> The voice acting is good. I will give the movie that. 14:56 Is Mr Peabody perhaps the 57th Doctor? 14:57 <@Wackd> They somehow found a voice actor for Sherman that sounded pretty much exactly like the 40-something child impersonator who originally voiced him. 14:57 With Sherman being his Companion 14:57 Is the 57th Doctor Merlin? 14:57 <@Wackd> Mr. Peabody is a beginning of the line of Doctors that has Peter Cushing in it. 14:59 So Peabody regenerates into Peter Cushing. Sounds about right 14:59 So can I get a quick recap of what happened last time? I read it twice, but I've still managed to forget most of it. 15:00 <@Wackd> That would make Barbara and Susan Sherman's kids, wouldn't it? 15:00 I liked the Peter Cushing movie. 15:00 Cybermen facility, Cybermen being oddly cooperative with organics, bunch of redacted areas on maps, yadda yadda yadda. 15:01 <@Wackd> ...shit, I forgot to include the bit where Jerry Seinfeld showed up. Good catch. 15:01 That doesn't seem very helpful. 15:01 Jerry Seinfeld would be infinitly helpful 15:01 <@Wackd> Maybe it's better that Mukora doesn't know, so that way Brom doesn't know. 15:02 All Doctor Who villians have a weakness to talking and standup comics can monologue with the best of them 15:02 And the impenetrable in-jokes would be the secret weapon. 15:02 <@Wackd> Isn't it already how Doctor Who works? 15:02 <@Wackd> I mean, the Doctor's twice gotten by security by invoking past companions. 15:03 To be fair, most british acting originates from the Theatre tradition. Talking a lot and monologuing is just how it's done. 15:03 Also crossdressing 15:04 <@Wackd> So TParadox is on his way. 15:04 *plays a round of Sonic Dash in the meantime* 15:05 <@Wackd> ....aaaaaaaaand I JUST got the significance of the kid's name in The Incredibles. I'm thick. 15:06 And Violet may pertain to shrinking violet. And Bob is the most powerful oreo of consonants and vowel 15:06 So can I go back to playing Half Life or..? 15:06 <@Wackd> Violet I knew. And Jack-Jack is a jack-of-all-trades. 15:06 <@Wackd> I missed Dash, somehow. 15:06 Oreo? 15:06 I mean, paper grading is a bit too time-intensive. 15:06 <@Wackd> TParadox should be here shortly. 15:06 Oh wait. 15:06 In fairness, aside from Dash, I missed the rest until I read it on tvt 15:07 <@Wackd> I love how they were all likely named before their powers surfaced, if Jack-Jack is anything to go on. 15:07 <@Wackd> All very convienient. 15:08 That happens with comics and ponies and some other things 15:08 The names chosen for you are like promises your parents make? 15:08 Oh god, ponies. 15:08 <@Wackd> Well my name means "compensation". 15:08 <@Wackd> So I guess my name is a promise to someone else. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 15 15:09:34 2014 -0400 Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 15 15:09:44 2014 -0400 15:09 I'm thinking we could find something the Cybermen are keeping that can run Hal's fuel cells? 15:09 Phone charging station? 15:09 I agree with Bocaj about the ponies. 15:09 Wackd: I'm going to be fully available today, so we should have a reason Hal can project again. 15:09 I'm thinking we could find something the Cybermen are keeping that can run Hal's fuel cells? 15:09 I'm confused. 15:10 It's me. 15:10 Ignore it. 15:10 Also TParadox posted something from earlier twice. 15:10 So confusing. 15:10 I caught that. 15:10 We find a phone charging stand and charge the projector 15:10 "Why are you usb compatible?" "Why wouldn't I be?" 15:10 I reposted because Wackd_ came in. 15:11 Maybe Hal's battery is auto-recharging, so long as he hibernates for a bit. 15:11 "Uh, its just a few outdated format." "Time travellers. I also have a floppy disk drive. Yes, really." "Wow" 15:11 "Hey, you never know: 15:11 I figured Hal would be compatible with something analogous to USB. 15:11 Oh god why. 15:11 ... And so it begins... 15:11 So is there like a problem with Pidgin or whatever this program is? 15:12 <@Wackd> It seems IRC just hates my computer for some reason. 15:12 I don't know what that is. 15:12 <@Wackd> Chat system. 15:12 Okay, Pidgin finished cooking. 15:12 <@Wackd> ANYWAY. Let's power through. 15:12 ...Okay. So is that like this website or something? 15:12 Pidgin is a desktop chat program. 15:13 I thought we just clicked a link thingy. 15:13 <@Wackd> IRC is a weird little relic of the Internet stone age. 15:13 That's the simple way. 15:13 <@Wackd> It's workings are incomprehensible to modern man. 15:13 I'm very simple. About some things. 15:13 I am neither modern nor a man. And I don't comprehend it either. 15:14 "It's workings are incomprehensible to modern man." Like the antikythera mechanism. Or Jedward. 15:14 Are you postmodern? Neofuturist? Classical, romantic, baroque? 15:14 >it's 15:14 I know. 15:14 I wasn't going to say anything. 15:14 Postmodern seems close enough. 15:15 I have just the quote for this. 15:15 <@Wackd> So, anyway. Game. 15:15 <@Wackd> Are we ready to start? 15:16 Ooooooh if you want it to be possessive, it's just 'I-T-S.' But if it's supposed to be a contraction then it's 'I-T-apostrphe-S'. 15:16 I'm game for game 15:16 Scalawag. 15:16 Probably. 15:16 Ready enough. 15:16 Same. 15:16 nomuru2d: "Its workings are incomprehensible to modern man. Like the difference between 'its' and 'it's'." 15:17 On the subject of contractions, whenever I get dehydrated lately I start getting Braxton Hicks. 15:17 <@Wackd> Right then. 15:18 <@Wackd> Since you're all sitting comfortably, I'll begin. 15:18 Because muscle contractions are caused by an increased solution of calcium. And the ways to increase a solution are to add solute, or remove solvent. 15:18 In this case water. So I've got a water bottle. 15:18 Might have to take a few bathroom breaks though. 15:18 <@Wackd> I'll keep that in mind. 15:18 I just felt like sharing. 15:19 The word "contraction" reminded me. 15:20 <@Wackd> So! Current objectives: Find Brom, find fuel for Hal, reactivate those Cybermen Ellie felt bad about last time, and of course find the Doctor. 15:20 Also open every door and bug all the Cybermen in the offices. 15:20 Because that's just what RPers do. XP 15:20 We might find money in a chest 15:21 Question: How sterilized is this ship? 15:21 Also the chest may turn out to be a shapeshifter waiting to eat you. 15:21 With no offense then, Hal should open it 15:22 <@Wackd> It's pretty damn sterile. Self-cleaning actually. 15:22 Zinnia is made of digestible meat 15:22 Neither Faction Paradox nor the Doctor like bureaucrats very much. Nevermind that Faction Paradox has its own bureaucrats or that the Doctor used to be/will become a lawyer. 15:22 My friend is a lawyer 15:22 Is she a Valeyard? 15:22 Last I saw, she wasn't wearing a silly hat so probably not 15:22 She's a Harvardyard. 15:23 She works children welfare cases, I believe 15:23 Why would the Cybermen have chests? 15:23 Park the car in the Harvard yard 15:23 Where else would they keep their hearts? 15:23 unnoun: where else would they put their Cybus logos? 15:25 In the museum of the past Cybermen that were lame. 15:25 <@Wackd> Right. So, if we're all done with puns for the moment... 15:25 <@Wackd> Let's get to it, shall we? 15:25 Bring it on 15:25 I don't think that's ever going to happen. 15:26 Being done with puns I mean. 15:26 <@Wackd> Right then. Last we saw, Zinnia, Hal, and Ellie were talking outside the Cyberoffice; Brom was missing, and no one has any idea who the fuck nom's playing except nom, so that should be fun. 15:26 <@Wackd> Aaaaand GO. 15:26 I think we should get that sorted beforehand though maybe. 15:27 At the very least you should know. 15:27 <@Wackd> I do. 15:27 I mean about who Nom's playing. 15:27 <@Wackd> I do. 15:27 Also an elevator opened 15:27 <@Wackd> I know. 15:27 Okay, so we'll find out when we meet em. 15:27 <@Wackd> Indeed. 15:27 <@Wackd> On both counts. 15:28 "Alright then, let's try to mark where the elevator is on our map and check the doors to the left of it. Work our way back to where we landed, maybe find those things we were looking for." 15:28 (Does Mukora know?) 15:28 <@Wackd> (Nope.) 15:29 (I mean, if Brom's already with him, seems like, I dunno, a thing.) 15:29 <@Wackd> (He's not though.) 15:29 (But I thought the idea was to get the people we're meeting together or something.) 15:30 <@Wackd> (That idea fell apart pretty quickly.) 15:30 "Maybe we'll find something to charge up Hal with. While we're searching" 15:30 "You know you better than either of us so say something if you see a relevant charger, yeah?" 15:31 "Didn't we have one in the TARDIS? So that's not a problem, even if we don't find anything along the way." 15:31 "Of course" (if Wack'd lets me know it's there) 15:31 <@Wackd> (I will.) 15:32 Zinnia went over to the door to the leftest of the elevator and tried it 15:33 (Immediately to the left?) 15:33 "The TARDIS charger takes a while to charge. You'd need a time machine to get me going again in a hurry. ...well, you'd need a time machine with a competent pilot." 15:33 <@Wackd> It, like every single other door in the entire complex, slides open vertically and requires a keypad code. 15:33 "Time to whirr." 15:33 (Asking in character what my character should be able to see doesn't make sense.) 15:34 (I think it makes sense to assume that, given Zinnia is equipped with the Sonic, "trying it" becomes synonymous with "Sonic it") 15:34 Hmm. Do we want to risk sonicing open the door? 15:34 <@Wackd> (I think "immediate left" is a reasonable assumption here.) 15:34 The cybers warned us about locked doors 15:34 And being dealt with 15:35 "I don't see why not. They said they're okay with anything we can get into, and they already knew we can hack doors open. Just don't go where they've actively censored what's there. Until we're ready for a fight." 15:36 Zinnia nods and whirrs the door 15:36 (...Were the things Bocaj said without the quotes in-character or internal monologue or what?) 15:36 (Without quotes its actions) 15:36 (Unless I forget the quotes) 15:36 (Like several previous lines) 15:36 (But the cybers warned us about locked doors isn't an action.) 15:36 (Oh. Nevermind.) 15:37 (Sorry.) 15:37 (I think we were sonnicking a door open just now.) 15:38 (we were debating about it) 15:38 (Looking at the map. Where in relative position to the TARDIS is this at?) 15:38 (So either it works or it doesn't, but I'm not sure it's our job to decide which.) 15:38 (To the left of the lift, to the left of the office. Facing the office.) 15:39 (Also, I think we're going to get Wackd to feel sympathy with either JNT or Saward. Or both.) 15:40 (Yay Sonic Screwdriver! Driving people to madness and ruining friendships since like ever.) 15:40 <@Wackd> (Where's a .gifset of the "get on with it" scene from Holy Grail when you need it?) 15:40 (SAWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD) 15:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1YmS_VDvMY 15:41 (Could the DM tell us whether we sonicced the door open?) 15:41 (Only when we decide if we've attemtped it. 15:41 ) 15:41 <@Wackd> (Yes, thank you, T. On both counts.) 15:41 (15:36) 15:41 ("Zinnia nods and whirrs the door") 15:41 <@Wackd> (Oh. Right. That kinda got lost in the ensuing chaos. Sorry!) 15:42 (I added the double quotes.) 15:42 (Because I was quoting.) 15:42 <@Wackd> The door opens. It's another Cyberman charging station, with the Cybermen inside being as peaceful and placid as Internet relay chats generally aren't. 15:43 "I suppose a lot of the doors are going to be like this." 15:43 "...So why is there a charging station in the same hallway as the lift and the office?" 15:44 "I wonder why they have so many small charging rooms. Would it make sense to have one bigger one on every floor rather than several scattered around. Bah, shouldn't have slept through that starship design class..." 15:44 "Maybe the Cybermen like their privacy." 15:44 "It's a bit too asymmetrical. And not very elegant." 15:44 "... Buh? But but but cyborgs! Deleted emotions!" 15:45 "...If they like their privacy, why do they each get roomates?" 15:45 "When a Cyberman loves a Cyberman..." 15:45 "good lord" 15:45 <@Wackd> "Detecting...inquiry..." one of them says slowly in a chipper, if slightly auto-tuned, female voice. The lights of its mouth are dim but getting brighter. It's head cocks. 15:46 "...I thought you were a little too young for that sort of thinking, Hal." 15:46 (Yeah, I was thinking we should close the door) 15:46 "...Sorry, we'll just leave you two to your privacy." 15:47 "An evil laboratory isn't exactly a monastery." 15:47 <@Wackd> "Privacy is...not...required..." it says, its speech speeding. "Surface area is. More walls means more ports. A larger room would have excess empty space in the center." 15:48 "... Thank you? For answering the question, I mean." 15:48 "Couldn't you make ports in the floor? Or the ceiling? I mean, the gravity's artificial anyway, you could orient it whichever way you want along any surface you want." 15:49 "And you could fill the room with like pillars each with charging stations." 15:49 "And this room only has room for two of you, and both ports are on one wall." 15:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1YmS_VDvMY 15:50 <@Wackd> "Thanks are not necessary. The response was reflexive. Determining whether to answer was deemed an unnecessary issue to devote processing to." It paused. "Your solutions are efficient, but this design is old. Redesigning has been deemed an excess use of resources." 15:52 "Ah. Nostalgic Cybermen. I have a Cousin like you. Sorta. Not exactly. Nevermind. Um. I guess we'll just leave you both to it. Unless you can tell us which doors are more charging stations and which ones aren't, because we'll probably wake up at least 10 of your friends soon." 15:53 (I counted five doors between this one and the TARDIS. I can do math!) 15:54 <@Wackd> "It is not nostalgia. We have no affection for this design. It is an simply impractical use of building materials and labor to rebuild." It paused. "Inactive Cybermen are being informed of your presence, to prevent more voice-activations. You need not worry. I have been asked not to give you any more information at this time." 15:54 "Okay. Sleep tight." 15:55 "Try the next door then." 15:55 <@Wackd> "I will, do to the unavailability of less cramped quarters." It pressed a button on the inside wall. Its door closed. 15:56 <@Wackd> *due 15:56 "Alright. Hopefully it won't get any weirder than this." Zinnia whirred the next door 15:56 "...Okay, that's spooky. I don't think I've ever heard a Cyberman tell a joke before." 15:56 <@Wackd> The next door was another charging station, but an empty one. Hal might recognize the prongs on the end of the charger chord. 15:56 "I don't think she knew it was a joke." 15:56 After the previous door shut and the Cyberman resumed inactivity, a figure with strange eyes peeks out from behind its charging station. 15:57 (...Behind the wall?) 15:57 "I think I can charge from that port." 15:57 (Also we can't see any of that.) 15:57 <@Wackd> (Yeah, dude, might wanna peek out from around the hallway corner or something.) 15:57 (Creepy, and I'm not sure I'm picturing that correctly) 15:57 (Also, a bit melodramatic maybe) 15:57 (Oh sorry.) 15:58 "Really? Well, worth a try. Say something if it starts going catastrophically wrong. Hacking or overclocking or anything" 15:58 (Strike that, then.) 15:58 Zinnia plugged Hal into the free port 15:58 <@Wackd> Hal's holoprojector started doing whatever it does when it's charging normally. 15:58 (I mean, wow that's cliche.) 16:00 (My character would have reasons to not have a direct introduction, as cliche as it sounds.) 16:00 (I'm just having a bit of trouble trying to find a proper point for it.) 16:00 (It does sound cliche. And the reasons are, of course, that you weren't with us when we arrived.) 16:01 <@Wackd> (There are reasons beyond that. Trust me.) 16:01 (...Unless you were. I always suspected that the Doctor just sorta lost a companion or two.) 16:01 (My character wasn't with yours. There is a reason that will become clear for that when the time comes.) 16:01 (They await in the wardrobe, hidden beneath a pile of scarves. Waiting, eternally, for the Doctor to find them and bring an end to this game of hide and seek.) 16:02 (The TARDIS keeps them young, bookmarking them in a moment of time) 16:03 <@Wackd> Hal's holoprojector continues doing its thing. 16:03 (Again, cliche. What's wrong with a straightforward meet-and-greet? Nevermind, I guess.) 16:03 Meanwhile, a figure quietly peeks out from the corner beyond the office door, having heard the slight commotion in the hallway. 16:03 (We don't have a bar to meet in) 16:04 "You alright Hal?" 16:04 "This is going to take a few minutes. Still better than the TARDIS. You guys might want to check out that figure behind you. Doesn't seem to be a Cyberman." 16:04 <@Wackd> Hal SHOULD be alright, provided there's no pre-existing problem this is exacerbating. 16:04 He mutters to himself as he looks at the situation, "Organics? Here?" 16:04 Ellie glances down the hallway and sees the figure. 16:04 "Wait, what?" Zinnia turns around 16:04 "Marvelous. A walking cliche." 16:05 The figure quickly zips his face back behind the corner. 16:05 "Huh." 16:06 "Stun... stun... where's the stun..." 16:06 "I could probably still see him with my eyestalk. You guys want me to, or is everyone still grossed out from last time? I kinda still am." 16:06 "...Oh, wait, he's going to try to stun us. Lovely." 16:07 (Here comes the stun, little darling...) 16:07 "Please don't stun us!" 16:07 "Protip: Dalek gunsticks have stun settings too. In theory. They don't get used very much. Hurt a lot." 16:08 "Can cause permanent neural damage." 16:08 "The Doctor wouldn't like me using one." 16:08 "Not here right now though." 16:08 He says from behind the corner, "Rank. Now." 16:09 "Or I fire." 16:09 "Zinnia, unemployed," the bird woman said helpfully. 16:10 "Ellie Oswald, Junior Entertainment manager of the G.S. Sexy Thing, at your service." 16:10 "And Hal is charging right now but I don't think Hal is employed either. Previously existed in a lab though" 16:11 "...Alright, technically I'm unemployed too." 16:11 "Former isolation Holo of Eviltech Industries" 16:12 The figure lets out a sigh of relief and slowly steps out with weapon at the ready, clothed in a slim full-body suit. 16:13 As he quickly approaches, his metallic eyes become clearer to view, until he stops. 16:14 "Janeth, Sohamfron Espionage Division, Unit 11487." 16:14 "Hello. Nice to meet you. And your name is..?" 16:14 "Hello." 16:14 (Ignore that, I didn't see him introduce himself.) 16:15 "I assume none of you know what's going on here?" 16:15 (I posted it after the 'as he quickly approaches' but before '"Janeth"'.) 16:15 (Damned 'enter' key.) 16:16 <@Wackd> ( http://s30.postimg.org/5647quk75/janeth2.png ) 16:16 "Friendlyish suspicious cybermen. Looking for a missing friend. Statue of a potted plant. Thats about what we understand." 16:16 "Not really. Don't care much either. Just trying to find a friend. Maybe cause a little bit of disruption to some of the most up-tight beings in the cosmos. Open some locked doors. Mess with bureaucrats." 16:17 "Cybermen... Friendly?" He tilts his head in confusion. 16:17 "The thing is, Janeth, time travel is like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guidebook, you've gotta throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double and end up kissing complete strangers - or is that just me? No, wait, it" 16:18 "Ish," Zinnia emphasizes. "They said they didn't want any trouble and gave us roughly 40% free reign to search for our friend" 16:18 (No, wait it)'s not just me, it's her too." 16:18 "Nevermind." 16:18 "... Wait... Time travel? What? This isn't Sohamfron?" 16:19 "We're in space, so I doubt it." 16:19 A look of slight panic reveals itself. 16:19 "Space... How can that be?" 16:19 "Huh. Were you... transmatted in any way? Appear in a weird place without knowing how?" 16:20 "Time travel... Do any of you know what year this is?" 16:20 "That's the thing about time travel. We usually don't." 16:20 (...Do we know what year it is? You mentioned earlier something about "only Cybermen of this era" but not much else) 16:21 (Asking the DM. Wackd.) 16:21 <@Wackd> (The year by Earth metric is 13033.) 16:21 (Yes I pay attention to and remember things from previous sessions!) 16:21 <@Wackd> (13031, sorry.) 16:21 "Oh no... Ohhhh noooo..." He sulks against the wall to his right. 16:22 "Don't scare the poor kid Hal, of course we know what year it is. It's 13031." 16:22 "... That REALLY doesn't help." 16:23 "I've failed. I failed my mission." 16:23 "C.E. I know Earth has sent at least a few dozen empires through most of the universe by this point." 16:23 "The calendar didn't change much." 16:23 "...Mission?" 16:24 Under her breath, Ellie muttered "I was just kidding about the 'walking cliche' thing. You don't have to prove me right." 16:24 "So, how did you get here?" 16:25 "I... honestly don't know. I could've been teleported here, maybe?" 16:25 He shrugs. 16:25 "But by 20 years? How does that happen!?" 16:26 "Sonic him, the way we did when the Doctor disappeared. Probably similar elements." Ellie paused, her implants helping with her memory. "Trace electrical energy and large amounts of carbon, hydrogen, and zarconium." 16:27 The sonic goes whirr 16:27 "It's a big universe. Anything that can happen happens all the time. Anything that can't happen has probably happened at least three times." 16:27 "I mean, last thing I remembered doing was infiltrating a Cybermen compound located on the other side of Sohamfron, then some kind of weird flash happened and now... this!?" 16:28 "Yeah, I know it's a not easy. One time I crash landed on a planet for insane Daleks, and spent a year making hallucinatory souffles." 16:28 <@Wackd> There's carbon and hydrogen, but no electrical energy and no zarconium. Long, vastly long, words appear in Zinnia's brain, long strings of seemingly meaningless characters, some not even in any recognizable language. The sonic was trying to relay the information in a way that could be understood and was failing miserably. 16:28 " =| " 16:29 "Yes I know insane Daleks sounds redundant." 16:29 Janeth stares at Ellie confusedly. 16:29 "Uh, no eletrical energy and no zarconium. And something else that I didn't understand." 16:30 He sighs and puts his rifle away, sticking it to his back. 16:31 "Well... nothing about this situation makes any sense. Might as well start making it make sense. Any ideas?" 16:31 <@Wackd> (Incidentally, Mukora, you could turn up at any time.) 16:32 (I suppose that if it were Void Stuff, the Sonic might not be as eloquent as the Doctor.) 16:32 (Oh. Whoops, I was expecting to be told. Alright, I'll think of something.) 16:32 "...What is it you don't understand?" 16:32 "And can we try the next door maybe? Assuming Hal is finished charging." 16:33 "I've got enough charge for now, I guess." 16:33 "Oh!" Ellie smiled and gave Janeth a hug. "Thank you for saying I was organic." 16:34 "Well, that's the thing: my eyes told me you were... or at least close enough to qualify." 16:34 Hal reforms eir holographic avatar, unplugs, and picks up eir projector. 16:35 "Good to have you back in a more ambulatory form, Hal" 16:35 "Admittedly, they were picking up some weird readings off of you, but I have to ask: insane Dalek?" 16:35 "...Right, about time I start using my eyes. Eye." Ellie sighed. She wondered why she even let her forehead skin grow back each time. 16:36 "Yeah, insane Daleks. A whole planet built to be an Asylum for them. I'm total screaming genius, and the insane Daleks wanted to use that to help them escape." 16:36 "Aah!" He reflexively broke loose and whipped out his rifle. 16:36 (Damn I need to type faster.) 16:37 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f07bCY-33ZU) 16:37 "...So they needed to make a few changes," Ellie's forehead bulged once, twice, and on the third time a recognizably Dalek Eyestalk ripped through the skin. 16:37 Janeth's right eye starts twitching. 16:37 Zinnia shuddered almost imperceptibly 16:38 "But then I got away from them and had most of the changes reversed. I have hands now and I can walk up stairs." 16:38 It could have a subtle gesture if it hadn't left her feathers all ruffled. She tried to nonchalantly soothe them down 16:38 "... And you're not omnicidal?" 16:38 "...Sorry Zinnia." 16:39 "No, no! Don't worry on my account! You are who you are!" 16:39 "EX-TER-MIN-ATE" Ellie screamed, her voice taking the normal cadence of a Dalek, (as performed by Nicholas Briggs) 16:39 .__. 16:40 Janeth frantically starts cycling through his rifle's settings. 16:40 "Sorry. I have to admit it's fun doing that." 16:40 "..." 16:40 He puts his weapon back away, looking highly unamused. 16:41 "Right then. Doors, you said?" 16:41 "To the left!" 16:42 "Then right. Three doors this hallway, then two more, then we're back where we started." 16:42 "Okay, next door" Zinnia whirred at it 16:43 <@Wackd> It's a Cyber charging station, also unoccupied. 16:43 "Moving on, I suppose" Zinnia went to the next door 16:44 "Next!" 16:44 (Can we have Brom be in there?) 16:44 (Don't question how.) 16:44 <@Wackd> It's another station. Brom has, somehow, managed to lock himself in. 16:45 "Oh! Its Brom 16:45 : 16:45 " 16:45 (...No wait, there was the one Hal rehcarged in, so we already did the door after that, so now we're in the last door of this hallway. Which is the one Brom is in." 16:45 <@Wackd> (Last door of this hallway.) 16:45 (Imagine that quotation mark is a ')' 16:45 Brom stands in the middle of the room, picking xyr nose. Xe seems nonplussed. 16:45 "...Huh." Ellie paused. 16:45 "... Do I even want to know that story?" 16:48 "...Right, I'm using the alternate visions settings. And scans and things. No point to using this thing otherwise." 16:48 (Does Brom react to Janeth or Ellie's eyestalk?) 16:49 "Hi, everyone." Brom eyes Janeth, confused at the new person. Xe could have sworn there were only three others, but xe had had troubles with numbers before. Ellie's eye goes seemingly unnoticed. 16:50 "How did you get here?" 16:50 Brom scratches xyr head. "Uh... I walked?" 16:51 "... Well, alright then." 16:51 "Um... from what I gather, there's no way you could've walked in here. Not unless the door was open." 16:52 "WAS it open?" 16:52 "Nevermind, guys. At least we're all together now." Ellie privately wondered whether or not this was an indication of Witchblood or other biodata-related anomaly on Brom's part, and considered whether or not it would be prudent to ask for permission to recruit xyr. 16:54 "I guess we turn to the right and check those two doors across from the hall the TARDIS is in?" 16:55 "... What's a TARDIS?" 16:55 "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I made it up from the initials." 16:55 "A box." 16:55 "...Well, I didn't, but." 16:56 "You brought up time travel. I'm assuming it has something to do with that?" 16:56 "Its a vehicle of sorts. Putting it simply sells it short but..." 16:58 "Imagine a magic door. Except don't, because it's nothing like that." Ellie used her eyestalk to scan the interior of the two doors." "Oh! Zinnia, you mentioned not understanding something when you scanned Janeth. What was it? Some sort of scientific explanation you didn't get? A foreign language?" Ellie paused. "...The Daleks might have learned a little Gallifreyan. Might be in the software." 16:59 "Kind of an extradimensional being drawing an extradimensional carriage. Only the carriage is part of the being." 16:59 "I think it's made of clocks." Brom contributes. 16:59 "I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know how to begin to articulate it." 16:59 And privately, Ellie wondered whether her "dead languages" sessions as a Little Sister were actually going to pay off. 16:59 "Try writing it down maybe?" 16:59 "Um... I'm sure I'll figure it out. Anyway, more doors?" 17:00 Ellie looked in both of them with her eyestalk. It is not up to her to determine what she sees. 17:01 (Ellie paused. "...The Daleks might have learned a little Gallifreyan. Might be in the software.") In case that got cut off.) 17:01 Janeth looks down the hall, switching his eyes to x-ray spectrum. The results are also not up to him. 17:01 <@Wackd> Both were, as the party should come to be expecting honestly, recharging stations. 17:01 (No point looking down the hall in XRays. Just through the doors themselves. Dalek eyestalks definitely have zoom functions.)) 17:01 <@Wackd> The one furthest left had a singular Cybermen in it, the one beside it was empty. 17:03 (Poor Cybermen has no roommate.) 17:03 "Can you see anything? Not sure if I can." 17:04 (Its lifestyle of latenight halo sessions and saxophone practice have left it alone and friendless) 17:04 "Right." Ellie walked back to thedoor where she'd left the two Cybermen from earlier, and went about fixing things. 17:04 "Oh, sorry, those two were empty." 17:04 As Ellie knew what she did, repairing the Cybermen was effortless. 17:05 <@Wackd> Ellie, provided her see-through vision is still active, might notice something odd about the room across from the two deactivated Cybermen. 17:05 "Except, no, wait, the one on the left had a single Cyberman in it. Kinda lonely I guess." Ellie paused, glanced back at the room with the TARDIS in it. "...I don't like the looks of that." 17:06 <@Wackd> The room is empty. 17:06 "What's going on?" 17:06 <@Wackd> Totally and completely. 17:06 <@Wackd> Its inner walls have been stripped and most of the wiring is frayed. The floor is similarly missing. Only the ceiling remains. 17:07 Ellie runs to the door, and opens it. This is the sort of shot that would make for a perfect cliffhanger if the rest of the crew and companions stood behind her and saw what she was looking at. 17:07 Also she already fixed the two Cybermen from earlier. 17:07 Janeth follows suit, understandably confused at the urgency but going along just because. 17:09 Like, the shot would be framed by the open door, with Ellie in the front, and the rest crowed behind her. Also the audience wouldn't know what Ellie saw that surprised her until after they'd all been standing staring open-mouthed for a bit and the camera panned to their perspective. 17:09 (unnoun can be cliched too.) 17:09 "... What am I looking at?" 17:10 "I suspect this is not the work of the HADS." 17:10 "...Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if it was." 17:10 (by "the floor is gone", does that mean that it's open to the floor below, or just that the floorboards are exposed?) 17:10 "no...." 17:11 "HADS?" 17:11 "Where did the box go?" 17:11 "The HADS isn't that sloppy." 17:11 <@Wackd> (It means the floor plates are gone.) 17:11 <@Wackd> (The structural supports, wires, stuff like that are visible.) 17:11 "...Funny story about the HADS being that sloppy, I actually remember one time it went to the opposite floor of some planet." 17:12 (replace "floor" with "pole".) 17:12 "But it didn't take the floor it was standing on, did it?" 17:12 "What is HADS?" 17:12 "We're stranded! And the Doctor is going to kill us! With words! Stern ones!" 17:12 "I don't remember. Memory of that's a bit hazy. And it might have? We were in a submarine I think. Filling with water." 17:13 "Doctor? HADS? Can somebody please explain what's going on here!?" 17:13 "The Doctor might be able to track it with the Sonic. Think you could try?" 17:13 Ellie glanced aside at Janeth. "You seriously cannot tell me you've never heard of the Doctor." 17:13 Zinnia flails in panic. "Its worth a try!!" 17:14 "The HADS is a system designed to inconvenience us when our ship is in danger." 17:14 She nearly drops the sonic from her shaking fingers but tightens her grip and whirrs around 17:14 "It goes somewhere safe, and leaves us where there's trouble." 17:14 "I mean, yes, she's tried to 'go back into the shadows' a few times, but she's just so rubbish at it." 17:14 "All I know is that space is really big, Cybermen are evil, Daleks are evil, and that's about it." 17:15 <@Wackd> The sonic picked up no residual energy, no odd elements, nothing. 17:15 (Maybe the Zero Room exploded) 17:15 <@Wackd> If the TARDIS had moved under its own power, there was absolutely no indication. 17:15 "I'm not picking anything up!!" 17:15 Ellie reached into her pocket, and pulled out the TARDIS key. "The Doctor mentioned that every part of the TARDIS is alive and connected to it in some way. Try sonnicking this." 17:16 Whirrrrrrr 17:16 "The Doctor is a nice-lady-I-think who explores things and might be a witch, maybe? Lots of people like her, but lots more don't." Brom says, trying xyr darndest to answer Janeth's question. 17:17 <@Wackd> Feelings of pain and panic and a brief vision of a couple of Cybermen opening the door appeared in Zinnia's mind. 17:17 "Kthhhhhh" 17:18 (Opening the door to the room or to the TARDIS?) 17:18 Ellie muttered under her breath "your evil is my good" before sighing. Being scattered through someone's timestream was not very fun on a good day. This was not a very good day. 17:18 <@Wackd> (Door to the room.) 17:18 "Zinnia! You alirght!" 17:18 ("You alright?!") 17:19 (...Maybe I should just stop touching my keyboard.) 17:19 "Cybermen!" 17:19 "Look, between you and friendly-Cybermen-that-may-not-be, on top of all of this, it's a lot to take in." 17:19 She sank down to the floor and let her breath out in a rough burst 17:20 "They came in here and .... I don't know! I think the TARDIS was hurt... and afraid" 17:21 "A ship advanced enough to experience emotions and sensations? Huh." 17:23 "Why did the metal men hurt the box? Why did they take it?" 17:23 Hal had a sensitivity to living technology in trouble. "This just got real. Time to go to the secret room. We've got no plans and hardly any resources, but the Doctor's at her best in those situations." 17:24 "There's a tap for milk and a tap for hot water." Ellie grimaced. "...It's possible that the Cybermen just wanted to see what had landed in their rehcarging station and the TARDIS panniced. Well. Guess it's time to head to another office and bug another desk jockey." 17:24 "Secret room? Sounds like we might have a fight on our hands." 17:24 Janeth readies his rifle again. 17:25 "I dunno. Seems a bit hasty. The TARDIS is known to be a bit hasty when it doesn't like something. Like, well, there was a time when that list included me." 17:25 "Aaaaaaaand there's the pulse setting." 17:26 "...I really don't think starting a fight with Cybermen on their own ship is the best idea. Not until we've bothered a few more of their office managers." 17:27 "Well, I'm not picking a fight. Do you see me aiming this?" 17:28 "We could go badger an explanation for this out of the nearest office manager." 17:28 "You're a soldier. Not all of us are. The Doctor doesn't tend to like soldiers anyway." Ellie paused. "...Aside from the ones that are his best friends anyway." 17:28 A lightbulb flickers in brom's head. "Wait. Horsey!?" Xe looks around the room "They took Horsey!" Xe screams incoherently. 17:29 "I vote we go across the ship to the other hallway with a door with two longer pieces of wall on either side." 17:29 "... Do I even wanna know?" He says in response to Brom. 17:29 Ellie looked at Brom, concerned. "Was Horsey on the TARDIS?" 17:30 Brom nods, eyes wide. 17:30 "Because I don't think the Cybermen took the TARDIS. Sounds more like the TARDIS left of her own accord." Ellie smiled at Brom. "The TARDIS will take good care of Horsey, Brom, I'm sure of it." 17:31 Brom calms down a bit. "Are you going to talk to the metal men, though?" 17:32 "From the looks of it, we're gonna have to." 17:32 "They're nice conversationalists. I've never met one of them that was like that before." 17:32 "...Well, one, sort of." 17:33 "Anyway. I think I'm going to look into the remaining eight doors in this side hallway." 17:34 Ellie did so. 17:34 "Need help?" 17:34 (Psst. DM. Your turn. Maybe think of something else, like another lift, or some stairs or something. There can't be only one of those for the whole ship.)) 17:34 Zinnia got up off the ground and helped what with the whirr 17:35 "If you like." 17:35 "I'll check left." 17:35 <@Wackd> All identical, all charging stations, all empty. As if hoping to complete the pattern, the Cyberman at the end of the hall got up and left. 17:35 <@Wackd> It began walking in their direction, actually. 17:35 "Son of a..." 17:35 (You mean the two Cybermen I fixed?) 17:35 <@Wackd> (No, the one Bocaj joked about being a sax player earlier.) 17:36 (The one you guys talked with last time?) 17:36 (No, he was in the other hallway! We should still be in the one the TARDIS was in.) 17:36 <@Wackd> (unnoun's got it.) 17:37 (And now I'm confused on layout.) 17:37 <@Wackd> (It's the one in the room at the very topleft corner of the map.) 17:38 (wait, now I'm confused, I thought I looked in it earlier, and also "topleft" isn't in the hallway the TARDIS is in.) 17:38 (Was in.) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 15 17:39:05 2014 -0400 Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Mar 15 17:39:26 2014 -0400 17:39 "... Why do I hear clanking?" 17:39 (:() 17:39 <@Wackd> (Well, that was weird.) 17:39 <@Wackd> Did I miss anything? 17:39 <@Wackd> () 17:39 (No you didn't.) 17:39 <@Wackd> (Awesome.) 17:40 (Yes, he did.) 17:40 (Aside from unnoun's despair at your death.) 17:40 (Did you get the "wait, now I'm confused" from me?") 17:40 <@Wackd> (Anyway, I was confused about which eight doors you were talking about.) 17:40 <@Wackd> (Also yes I did.) 17:41 (Nevermind. Me posting that and you vanishing seemed close to simultaneous.) 17:41 <@Wackd> (Okay then, so it's the two Cybermen you fixed then.) 17:41 <@Wackd> (Both of them exit.) 17:42 The sonic disappears into Zinnia's pocket. She contrives to look like she has not been breaking and entering 17:43 "...Um. Hey guys! What are you doing up!?" Ellie chuckled nervously. "No hard feelings for earlier, right?" Ellie paused, and started addressing, the room in general "Wait, what am I talking about, Cybermen, duh, not many feelings in general 'hard' or otherwise." 17:44 <@Wackd> "We have vital information to deliver," one of them said, looking over the party. "Your query has been located and brought to a safe location. Please retrieve it at the room where you spoke to our supervisor. Then leave at your earliest convienience." 17:44 "Does it have to be the same room or can we go to another one with another supervisor?" 17:45 <@Wackd> "Moving your query to another office would waste resources, specifically manpower," the second one said. 17:45 "Well, yes, that's sorta the point." 17:45 Zinnia whispers to Ellie. "How did they know what our query looks like?" 17:45 (Ignore that if we actually told them. Brain ffffffft) 17:46 "What's a query?" 17:46 "I think that depends on what our 'query' is. We've asked a lot of questions." 17:46 "... You think they might be talking about this... TARDIS thing?" 17:46 "We asked about the Doctor. We haven't asked about the TARDIS yet. Unless they've been listening on a security system." 17:47 <@Wackd> "There are four organics onboard the ship. We located a fifth. Would it not be correct to assume it is your query?" the Cybermen said, looking at Janeth with a look that could generously be interpreted as confusion. "I am also assuming this new organic is not your query, because you are still here." 17:48 "Don't know if I should be offended that I'm considered a query." 17:48 <@Wackd> (Oh, right. Hal was in backpack form. And Brom was missing. Amend that to two and and a third.) 17:48 "Ah, this new organic. Well we were meeting him later but happened to meet him now so alls well there but the query you found. What does that organic look like?" 17:48 (I'm not an organic either. Even when not in shoulder bag form.) 17:49 "Um. Well, he's lovely, but I'm afraid he's not who we were looking for. Our friend was more female looking. Assuming you guys know human biological sexes. And assuming she hasn't changed again." 17:50 (Do Ellie and Janeth really count as "organic" with our various ocular appendages?) 17:50 <@Wackd> (Mostly, yeah.) 17:50 (Like I said, "close enough to qualify.") 17:50 <@Wackd> "Your friend roughly fit the profile of a biological human female. Its skin and facial structure indicated a European origin. Its follicle protrusions from the scalp came down to about the neck, and in front they covered the forehead, being of a deep brown color." 17:51 <@Wackd> (Amend 'Your friend' to 'The organic found'. Gotta remember these are Cybermen. ) 17:52 Ellie gave a few glances at Janeth, up and down. "...I think you guys may be missing a few aspects." 17:52 "Are you really being pedantic with a cyberman?" asked Zinnia. Not annoyed or irritated, just curious 17:53 <@Wackd> "Your implants are irrelevant. You are still mostly flesh. Now. If you do not come to see the organic found we will use force. Your presence on the ship is rapidly becoming undesirable." 17:53 "Just be fortunate it's willing to BE pedantic." 17:53 "...Also I don't remember mentioning our friend's origin, European or otherwise?" Ellie smiled at Zinnia "Yes, I am. It's the best thing ever." 17:54 "... Right." 17:54 "...Wait, the office you said?" 17:54 "They were describing who they found so we could confirm it's the Doctor. Whether or not we described her to them, they're still going on process of elimination." 17:54 "...Oh! Sorry, was confused for a second there. Alright. 17:57 "So we should go get the Doctor then? 17:57 " 17:57 "I think we should go see who they found for us. First, because. And second, so we don't get shot." 17:57 "So. I guess we can go to the office?" Ellie pouted. I am missing the opportunity to mess with some of the supervisors. She turned back to the two Cybermen "Are you sure you can't just let us talk to every other supervisor? Our friend would understand and would be perfectly willing to wait." Ellie paused, "But, y'know, if not that's fine too." 17:58 "Let's humor them for now. We don't want to make this any worse than it already is." 17:58 ("I am missing the opportunity to mess with some of the supervisors") 17:58 <@Wackd> The Cybermen activate their wrist attachments and point them at Ellie's head. "You are deliberately insisting on making things difficult for your own amusement. Is this correct?" 17:59 "I think getting shot is a bit too difficult to be amusing." 17:59 <@Wackd> "Because if so, we suggest that you stop, and enter under the advisement of your associate." 18:00 "Yeah, I'm going." 18:01 "Not insisting. Just a suggestion. But otherwise, yeah." Ellie shrugged. Her shadow was resisting the urge to say 'I told you so' except it couldn't speak so nevermind. 18:01 Janeth steadily walks towards the Cybermen, his weapon lowered. 18:02 <@Wackd> The Cybermen began to march towards the office, as if to shuffle along the party. Their guns are still out. 18:02 Moving right along. 18:02 Brom follows along. 18:03 Zinnia gets shuffled along 18:03 Ellie considered her options. On the one hand, being with the Doctor again meant having to restrain her shadow again. She'd been able to let it loose for the first time in ages. 18:04 On the other hand, the Cyberman's shadow was already intersecting with her own, within grabbing distance. 18:04 The Cybermen in question had it's body positioned between her and the other Cyberman. What gaps there were were covered by Ellie's companions. 18:05 ...At this thought, of Brom, and Zinnia and Hal being caught in the crossfire, Ellie's thoughts of attack ended. 18:06 She proceeded down the corridor with the rest. 18:07 <@Wackd> The companions arrive at the door, the Cybermen still standing immediately behind them. One leaned over to punch in the door code, and the room opened. The Cybersupervisor was exactly as he had been left. 18:07 "Hi!" 18:08 <@Wackd> The Cybermen behind them began to walk forward, forcing the party through the door. It closed behind them. 18:08 <@Wackd> "Greetings," the Cybersupervisor said. "Please be seated." 18:10 "Given the circumstances, I hope it would be understandable that I prefer to stand." 18:10 Zinnia looks around the room for the Doctor 18:10 "Funny, I don't see our query anywhere." 18:10 Brom sits down right where xe's standing. 18:11 <@Wackd> "There appears to have been some confusion. Allow me to amend," the Cybersupervisor said. "Be. Seated." The Cybermen grab Zinnia and Ellie by their necks and bring them towards the chairs. 18:12 "Urk" 18:12 "We were told we were meeting our friend. What are we actually here for?" 18:14 Ellie was finding it difficult to breathe. Her shadow, being more a creature of instinct, grabbed the nearest Cyberman to possess it, forcing it to let go of Ellie, and, using its gunstick, shot the Cyberman gripping Zinnia. This time it didn't bother resisting the urge, and sent its message along to its mistress. 18:15 <@Wackd> "We have come up with words more pleasing to the ear as of late. Invitation. Joining. Unification. However, you are associates of the Doctor. Not so easily persuaded. So I will be as traditional as you may have feared. You will become like us. And you will know fear no more." 18:16 (Dun dun dunnnn) 18:16 "Sorry, could you repeat that" said Ellie's shadow/Ellie herself through the Cyberman it/she had possessed, "Having a hard time hearing you over all the hacking I'm doing." 18:17 Brom slowly pieces together that oh, this isn't good. He stands up and prepares to charge at one of the Cybermen. 18:18 <@Wackd> The Cybersupervisor rose from its chair. "Cybermen are disconnected from the hive in times of duress. Your efforts are wasting resources. All of you are acting with futility. If you would join us such waste could be prevented." 18:18 Zinnia grabs the sonic and whirrs desperately 18:18 (You may be wondering why Cousin Octavia never possessed anyone in Warring States. The reason is because it's something Cousin Porcena does in Of The City Of The Saved, which I don't think you've read. Yet.) 18:19 <@Wackd> The Cyberman Brom tackled deactivated thanks to whirring. 18:19 "Okay, might not be connected, but it's still got a gun, and so have I." 18:19 "You have nerve asking us to join." 18:19 Janeth aims his rifle, still at pulse setting, at the Cybersupervisor. 18:19 Except Ellie possessed one of the Cybermen and shot the other one, so the only Cyberman for Brom to have tackled other than the supervisor was Ellie's. 18:20 "Tell me: do you recognize this tech?" 18:20 <@Wackd> "You may shoot me. I am irrelevant. Except, of course, to matters of exiting this room." 18:20 <@Wackd> (I assumed Brom tackled the one you posessed.) 18:21 (Great roleplaying Mukora! :) ) 18:21 (That was sincerity.) 18:21 (Well, I just said he "got ready" to charge. But it's funnier that he tackled the one she possesed, So yeah, let's go with that.) 18:21 (Not really sure what I can do on offense here. I can slip out of trouble, but that's about it.) 18:21 Ellie's physical body was still gasping on the floor. 18:21 (And then Zinnia deactivated it. Teamwork!) 18:22 (Unless I can make hard-light projectile weapons, which seems a bit excessive.) 18:23 <@Wackd> (You can make weapons, presumably, if you can control your appearence. Whether they can fire anything, however....) 18:23 (Hardlight rocket punch?) 18:23 (Is the door light-tight?) 18:23 <@Wackd> (Yes.) 18:23 (Earlier I deactivated the two cybermen by hacking the hivemind, so this "duress" thing can't be foolproof." 18:23 foolproof) 18:23 (enter key) 18:23 (High five guys for teamwork!) 18:24 <@Wackd> (They were sleeping. They weren't aware of their surroundings and therefore of any duress.) 18:25 "Um. See, the Daleks sorta had this war with the Time Lords a while back. I'm not especially loyal to the Daleks, nor do I like them very much, but the one thing I can't deny is that they were smart, and getting in a war with the Time Lords isn't easy." 18:26 "When they modified me, they played a lot with nanogenes, and a lot more with biodata." 18:26 "And, sorry, I'm not sure the Cybermen have ever been especially clear on what Biodata even is." 18:26 "They haven't read The Book Of The War or anything." 18:27 (Yes that's an in-universe thing, shut up.) 18:27 <@Wackd> "There is an easy way to find out," said the Cybersupervisor, gesturing to the chairs. 18:27 (So, we have a locked room, two cybermen down, and a third that will only let us out if we're converted, but won't be able to if we hack it.) 18:28 (So have we pissed you off enough for a TPK or something?) 18:28 Brom picked xemself up off the Cyberman and looked at the chairs, then to the other, smarter people in the room. 18:29 <@Wackd> (There is a way out. No way in hell I'm gonna TPK. I have too many big reveals left!) 18:29 "Since you've let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, in regards to cyberization and all maybe you can tell us something?" 18:29 <@Wackd> (Well, I mean, you guys might kill yourselves if you fuck up. But my intent is not to have that happen.) 18:30 "Whats the deal with the potted plant statue?" 18:30 (On the other hand, Clara's thing was always fucking over vast intelligences. Like the Daleks. And The Great Intelligence.) 18:30 "Yeah, I was about to say. Just, why?" 18:30 (Hacking the pathweb, melting the snowmen with tears.) 18:31 Janeth looked over to what the others indicated... and lowered his rifle and tilted his head in confusion. 18:31 <@Wackd> "Others who have been here under more...charitable...conditions said they found the room's emptiness disconcerting. One of them suggested a potted plant, but unfortunately the lack of sunlight became a problem." 18:32 "If you really wanted to sell it, you should've used ultraviolet lamps," he said in a deadpan tone. 18:33 <@Wackd> "It was deemed a waste of energy. This is more efficient." 18:33 "...I don't think the Cybermen want to give people skin cancer either. Or kill bacteria." 18:33 "So's plastic though. Afraid of Autons?" 18:33 (Seriously, guys, don't use tanning beds. They're so bad for you.) 18:34 (Also, use sunblock.) 18:34 (Bad for humans, lovely for plants. XP) 18:34 <@Wackd> "Skin cancer is easily fixed, and the metal was readily available. The difficulty came in actual production. We were forced to concede that eliminating all creativity might have been a mistake." 18:35 Janeth can't help but giggle at hearing that come from a Cyberman. 18:35 (Not really. Ultraviolet light actually triggers some defense mechanisms in plants. They can sunburn too.) 18:35 (I mean, the cell wall helps protect from mutations in DNA, but still.) 18:36 (Natural sunlight isn't pure ultraviolet. And the ozone layer is supposed to protect from the ultraviolet stuff.) 18:37 (...Sorry. I sorta biology'd all over the RP.) 18:37 (Eh. We all have our quirks.) 18:37 <@Wackd> "Now, if all your queries have been satisfied..." 18:38 "...So if it was such a mistake, then why keep doing it?" 18:38 <@Wackd> It motioned to the chairs again. 18:38 "I expect it's calcified into the system. Too inefficient to change again." 18:39 "You know we are the Doctor's companions so you must know that she'll be coming for us" 18:39 <@Wackd> "We have begun retaining creativity, in fact. It can be channeled efficiently. And our latest excursion with it has been by all accounts a rousing success." 18:39 <@Wackd> It turned to Zinnia. "No. She will not. Allow me to reiterate: our latest excursion with creativity has been by all accounts a rousing success." 18:40 Ellie stared down the Cybersupervisor. "...Zinnia, we came here looking for her." She gasped. "...And I they're not being subtle with who their recent excursion with creativity was." 18:40 "Gosh and golly gee! What did you mean ol' tin cans do to her?!" 18:40 ("And they're not being subtle" forget the 'I') 18:40 "Converted her, probably." 18:41 "Converted her?" Brom was confused, but he was sure whatever was going on was very bad. 18:41 "If this Doctor is as good as you all say, I doubt conversion has even been that simple." 18:41 <@Wackd> "We have attempted that in the past. It did not take. And we will not tell you. One of the many creative things we have learned to do is conceal deceit. The programming is still in beta but it has worked well enough. Evidence: you are here. And you will be converted." 18:42 Ellie sighed. Thought about the Doctor. Thought about Cousin Pinnoccio. 18:42 <@Wackd> (And we will not tell you what has been done to the Doctor.) 18:42 "Oh poop." 18:42 " 18:42 "I don't know how the Doctor gets people talking so easily. I clearly do not have the knack for it." 18:43 ...The news that the Doctor was not, in fact, converted threw her for a loop however. 18:43 (Zinnia is not a good actor but she was trying to get the cybermens to reveal what happened to the Doctor and where she was by acting like she was expecting her to come) 18:43 She probably didn't have enough biodata virus for an entire ship anyway. 18:44 And sitting in the chair to hack them from within sounded a little risky, especially when the Doctor wasn't also in the hivemind. 18:44 Also, like hell was she sacrificing herself again, "run you clever... girl" or not. 18:45 Brom looked around the room. In past situations like this, the Doctor usually showed up to save xem and Horsey. But... that didn't seem to be happening. "Um... crap? Are we going to be metal people now?" 18:45 (I'm a bit interested in what would happen if the Cybermen tried to convert someone with Dalek programming in their mind...) 18:46 On the other hand. Well. Plunger. "...Wasn't so bad last time. Well. Yes, it was. I can still hear the screaming. Still feel the hate." 18:47 "So tell us: what's to stop us from not going along with your charade? 18:47 " 18:47 (Dalek programming and Faction Paradox altered biodata is a unique combination. So is Cyberman programming and Faction Paradox biodata.) 18:48 "So, if you're creative now, do you have a name mr. supervisor?" 18:49 <@Wackd> "Names are superflouous. We all know each other. We are all one. Creativity and individuality are not one. This was our mistake. Individuality remains in excess of requirements. Your queries are inefficient. Join us, and all will be known to you." 18:50 "Oh come on. Make one up if you have to. Choose one. Pretty please?" 18:50 <@Wackd> "If I choose one, what will happen? You are stalling." 18:50 (Sure does seem like our best plan is annoying the Cybermanager into giving up.) 18:50 "If you choose one, I'll sit in your fancy chair." 18:52 <@Wackd> "You will not. You have a plan of some sort. One dependent on my having a name." 18:52 <@Wackd> (Aaaaaaaaand usually we've ended for dinner. And I made plans. Whoops.) 18:52 "Well, yes, I do have a plan, but it does involve sitting in your fancy chair. If you're right, you'll just assimilate me." 18:53 "Ellie, would it help if I decided we could just call him Barry?" 18:53 <@Wackd> (I really really hate to leave abruptly. Hate it. So bad. But my ride chose not to call ahead when they were coming to get me and is now parked in my driveway.) 18:54 (Cliffhangerrrrrr) 18:54 <@Wackd> (Which means now I have to leave with like zero notice. Ugh. Gonna throttle them.) 18:54 (Well, this is a good position to leave off on.) 18:54 (I love the lien "You have a plan of some sort. One dependent on my having a name" Heh.) 18:54 "That's funny. The first Cyberman I ever kissed was named Barry. Well. Actually, it was named Pinocchio." 18:54 <@Wackd> (Goodbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :( ) 18:54 Ellie sits in the chair. 18:54 BOW NOW DUM DUN DUN DUM DUN DUN 18:56 (So are we done, or is this an extended break?) 18:56 (Apparently Wackd didn't sign out.) 18:57 (He's going off for dinner and I gotta pack up and leave this starbucks) 18:57 <@Wackd> (Gone for reals someone send me the logs of anything from this point on byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) 18:57 Wackd Wackd@6ca5f09a.6ca5ec9c.96.239.imsk has left #tvtropesdoctorwho [] 18:57 (Anime club for me. Bye guys.) 18:57 (Bye) 18:58 nomuru2d nomuru2d@6ca5ed3b.6ca5ec9f.76.226.imsk has quit [] 18:58 “Run you clever girl, and remember.” 18:58 T Paradox Peter@35449921.dsl.ipltin.3e6fd2e2.net.hmsk has quit Leaving. 18:58 Bocaj webchat@23e1b1f0.public.656e44fb.net.hmsk has quit Page closed 18:58 So. Mexican stand off? 18:59 I mean, I’ve got dinner too, but I can leave it open or whatever. 19:00 Leave the computer window internet tab thingy open. 19:00 Mukora 19:00 Mukora? 19:01 Mukora are you there? 19:01 You want to leave, or want me to leave? 19:01 What? 19:01 Communication? 19:01 Um. Well. Bye? 19:01 unnoun webchat@294e64f1.ec.res.14056255.com.hmsk has quit Page closed 19:06 unnoun webchat@294e64f1.ec.res.14056255.com.hmsk has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 19:06 Um. Mukora. Still there? 19:07 Um. Okay. Make sure you get Wackd that transcript he wanted. 19:07 I’m leaving now. For real this time. Just. Um. Sorry? Take care. 19:08 unnoun webchat@294e64f1.ec.res.14056255.com.hmsk has quit Quit